Of Pumpkins and Pick Up Lines
by Zoe-so
Summary: Donde Sakura se cambia de disfraz cada cinco minutos pero ese tipo parece tener una frase para ligar para todos y cada uno de ellos. Sakura no esta contenta. SasuSaku. TRADUCCIÓN.


**It´s been a time! que feo de mi parte, tengo varios fics para traducir y no trabaje en ninguno :B Tratare de subirlos lo mas rapido que pueda antes de que la vida real me golpee con todo**

**Por favor un aplauso a peppersnot que me permitio traducirlo :B**

* * *

Ahh Halloween. Mi fiesta favorita del año. Me gusta disfrazarme.

No, borra eso, me ENCANTA disfrazarme. Y dulces. Los dulces son como el CIELO. Es por eso que me encanta Halloween. Porque es como disfrazarse y dulces. Dos en uno. Es una ganga social.

El único problema es que la gente siempre piensa que uno solo puede usar un solo disfraz. Lo que es estúpido. Siempre crei que era estúpido.

Por eso, esta vez, voy a cambiar la tradición. Nada IMPORTANTE. Solo, ya sabes, como cambiar el hecho de que solo se puede usar un solo disfraz para esta el dia de la fiesta.

El plan es que voy a seguir cambiando mi disfraz. Y de esa manera voy a obtener el doble de caramelos de la gente de la cuales ya he tomado dulce, porque no van a saber de que soy yo otra vez. MUAHAHAHAHA. Estoy mal, lo se. Tal vez pueda incluso solo seguir pidiendo al mismo domicilio, en todos mis trajes durante toda la noche!.

Mi mejor amigo Shikamaru, dice que estoy loca. No cree que pueda salirme con la mia. Mi mejor amiga Ino, piensa que los dos estamos locos. Ella no entiende por que a Shikamaru y a mi nos encanta el Halloween. Ella es la loca REALMENTE. ¿Quién no ama el Halloween?

Quiero decir, y qué si tengo diecisiete años? No es gran cosa! Puedo disfrazarme si quiero! Y de hecho lo hare. Shikamaru no se disfraza pero esta de acuerdo conmigo en lo dulce.

-Sakura, la verdad, no crees que con 20 trajes es suficiente?- me dice Ino mientras los arrastro a ella como a Shikamaru hacia otra tienda de disfraces. –Estas exagerando!

-No Ino, no lo entiendes. Mi amor por los trajes es mayor que tu amor para con los cosméticos y accesorios.

-Al menos mi "amor" es lógico! Soy una chica asi que actuo como una!

-Pueden dejar de ser tan problemáticas las dos? Dice Shikamaru pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de su novia. –Ino déjala hacer lo que quiera.

Ino y Shikamaru están saliendo. Soy la soltera del grupo. Y estoy en busca de un buen novio.

Bueno, no, en realidad no.

No tengo citas. Principalmente porque estoy esperando "al chico".

Mi "chico" que no sabe que existo. No, en realidad, eso es una mentira. El sabe que existo. Trabaja conmigo en la cafetería.

Y es como el cliché habitual. El no piensa en mi como yo pienso en el.

Siento el calor que sube por mis mejillas mientras imagino su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Como Shikamaru e Ino en este momento.

-Pensando en el querido Sasuke-kun?-Ino me sonríe. Me sonrojo y me alejo. No es justo.

Ellos se burlan de mi acerca de Sasuke, aunque yo no me burle acerca de ellos antes de que empezaran a salir.

Sonrio para mis adentros mientras pienso en el.

Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Diecisiete como yo, con el pelo negro y los ojos onices en los cuales siempre me pierdo, es el chico más caliente de la ciudad. Todas las chicas babean por el. Hay todo un club de fans.

Pero no les hace caso.

Una vez me arme de valor para preguntarle por qué. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa.

-Solo hay una persona con la que saldría- había dicho el.

No me había atrevido a preguntar quién.

En primer lugar, porque el pensaría en mi como un monstruo entrometido, y en segundo lugar, porque aun cuando no lo hiciera, el obviamente no gusta de mi asi que solo seria una decepción (en otras palabras, sollozando y llorando por mi corazón roto y una perdida de dinero en helado).

Me gusta creer que esa PERSONA soy yo. Pido un deseo a una estrella. Si, yo creo en esa basura.

-Sakura, estamos ya listos para irnos?-Ino me despierta de mi ensoñación.

-Si, si,si..cinco minutos mas-Miro la cesta. He colocado al menos seis trajes mas en ella. -Voy a pagar por esto.

Voy al cajero que ve mi cesta aturdido.

-Estas segura que quieres TODO esto?

-Si.

El golpea unas cuantas teclas en el ordenador.

-Seran noventa y un dólares con setenta y seis centavo-dice.

Le doy mi tarjeta de crédito y recogo mis bolsas.

-Gracias por su comprar aquí.

Le sonrio y doy la vuelta.

Palidezco.

Shikamaru e Ino están afuera sonriendo. Bueno, Ino lo esta. Shikamaru se ve ligeramente divertido.

Donde estaban ellos, esta Sasuke. El no me esta mirando. Esta de pie con una chica y habla con ella. Detrás de el, una niña esta mirando a través de los estantes.

Miro a Sasuke. El esta usando un saco negro y jeans negros con converse negros. El único toque de color en el es su camiseta azul que es apenas visible debajo de su chaqueta. Esta apoyado contra la pared, la guitarra plateada que usa de collar brillas bajo las luces. Su emblema de la familia se muestra con orgullo en la parte posterior de su chaqueta. Debería ser ilegal ser tan caliente.

Miro a Ino y a Shikamaru. Shikamaru todavía se ve divertido e Ino histérica. Típico.

Justo en ese momento, el Sr. Perfecto mira hacia mi lado y se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando. Sonríe y dice "Hey".

Sonrio de nuevo estúpidamente. Mi mente se ha convertido en papilla. Oh maldito. Esta caminando hacia mi.

-Hey Sakura-dice.

-Hola-mi voz ha sonado aguda y chirriante.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunta.

-Ehhh…yo...umm…nada en realidad-sonrio nerviosamente-Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?

-Estoy aquí con mi prima y su hermana menor-el la señala. La chica me sonríe. Veo el parecido y me siento aliviado.

Ella no es su novia. Gracias a Dios.

-Ella quiere un disfraz de Halloween.

-Yo también tengo uno!-deje escapar.

Entonces inmediatamente me maldije a mi misma por eso. Qué clase de idiota debo parecerle, disfrazarse para Halloween a los diecisiete años? Asi se hace Sakura. Shannaro.

-Tu te disfrazas?

-Uh…

-No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Me parece lindo.

Me sonroje hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis pies.

-Uh…mis amigos me están esperando, debo irme ahora.-sonrio- Un placer hablar contigo!

-Lo mismo digo, ya nos veremos-dice.

Una vez afuera, le prometo a Ino y a Shikamaru que los matare algún dia.

Todavía se siguen burlando de mi durante el camino de regreso a casa.

-Sakura, cuantos trajes has comprado?-mi madre dice cuando entro en la casa.

-Uh…-Sakura, rápido, cuenta! Uh…seis mas dos mas nueve mas uno mas…siete…además…cuatro.

-Veintinueve-murmuró.

-VEINTINUEVE?-Nami mi hermana mayor de veinte años no cree en todo lo que hago.-COMPRASTE VEINTINUEVE TRAJES!?

Mi madre se golpea el rostro (facepalm)-Veintinueve mas aquellos otros quince trajes que tenias desde Agosto? Sakura, estas loca?

Le doy una sonrisa nerviosa-Yo..voy a usar todos ellos!

-UNA VEZ. Solo usas tus trajes una vez.

-Los voy a donar a una tienda de caridad.

-Que voy a hacer contigo Sakura?

-Darme caramelos extra?

Mama frunce el ceño. –Sube a tu cuarto y limpialo. Nami saca tus manos del chocolate! Es para mañana!

La familiar sensación de emoción me embarga de nuevo. Mañana es Halloween! No puedo esperar.

* * *

My primer traje para la gran noche es una mariposa.

Tengo un vestido sin mangas azul brillos y debajo un leotardo negro ceñido. Las mangas de la malla son de varios colores y brillantes también. Una bomba de lentejuelas negras. Mi pelo rosa esta suelto sobre los hombros, con el flequillo que cae en mis ojos.

Miro mi reflejo y sonrio. Me veo bastante bien. Caliente.

Suena el timbre y me apresuro a bajar, sosteniendo mis alas. Son las ocho y Shikamaru e Ino se suponen que llegaran en cualquier minuto.

Abro la puerta e Ino da un chillido de emoción.

-Sak, te ves tan linda! Me hace desear poder disfrazarme también!

-Puedes! Tengo un monton de trajes en mi armario!

-Si cuanta y tres para ser exactos-Nami dice mientras pasa rodando los ojos. Ella no esta disfrazada. Esta vestida con su pijama. Honestamente, quien usa pijamas en Hallowen?

-Estoy bromeando-Ino dice, mirándome fijamente.-Honestamente Sakura? Cuarenta y tres?

Sonrio tímidamente. –Tal vez.

Ella niega con la cabeza hacia mi. –Estas loca!

-Y yo tengo hambre- Shikamaru dice. –Podemos irnos?

-Si!- Me pongo mi alas y cierro la puerta detrás de mi. –Vamos!

Llegamos a la primera puerta, donde un grupo de niños se comen con la mirada mi disfraz.

La anciana que abre la puerta se ve sorprendida.

-No estas un poco vieja para esto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Tal ves-digo.

Ella pone los ojos en mi y nos da una barra de chocolate cada uno.

Le damos las gracias y seguimos adelante.

Mientras caminamos, alguien detrás se mi silba.

Me doy la vuelta y veo un tipo. No puedo ver su cara exactamente pero casi puedo sentir su sonrisa.

-Oye chica, quieres polinizar con un insecto real?-dice

Me hacia el ¿Qué demonios?

Shikamaru suelta unas risitas y me doy vuelta sorprendida y asustada. Tengo que cambiar mi traje, AHORA.

* * *

Le digo a Ino y a Shikamaru que esperen mientras corro a mi casa a cambiarme.

Escavo a través de mis trajes, buscando algo decente y, finalmente aparece.

Un largo vestido de angel, que es de una longitud hasta el piso por lo que no revela nada. Mas digna. Me meto en alas blancas; estoy lista.

* * *

Llego hasta donde Shikamaru e Ino me están esperando. Mas que esperar, jugando Hockey de amígdalas.

Yuck.

-Ewwwwwwwwwwww!-grito como un niño lo haría y me aparto con las mejillas en llamas.

Me escabullo lejos de ellos, riéndome en el interior. Los oigo suspirar antes de que me sigan.

Meintras caminamos, este chico viene detrás de mi y dice –Hey bebe, puedo tomar una foto?

-Pero que demo…?- lo miro pero es demasiado oscuro par verle la cara.

-Quiero demostrarle a mis amigos que los angeles existen-dice con voz coqueta.

Es el mismo chico molesto!

Maldigo al mundo, mentalemente, y huyo. Quien diría que ropas blancas también atraerían silbidos y espeluznantes frases para ligar? (N/A: chamullos, piropos "pick up lines" )

Me voy a casa y me cambio. Me visto como algo bizarro.

Como…como un cubo Rubix. No hay ningún piropo para ESO.

* * *

Bien. Aparentemente las frases para ligar no son la única cosa de la tengo que preocuparme.

Estaba caminando con Shikamaru e Ino, bueno, ellos estaban caminando unos cuantos metros detrás de mi por alguna razón, en mi traje de cubo Rubix, que era una caja de carton con agujeros par la cabezas, brazos y pies.

Me detuve en una casa, toque el timbre y plante una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de un chico de mi edad. El hecho un vistazo a mi y se echo a reir.

Podía sentir el calor que sube hasta mis mejillas.

-Callate-dije indignada pero solo lo hizo reir mas fuerte.

En el momento en que decidi que no iba a conseguir nada de dulce de el. Estaba dando vuelta en su porche abrumado por la risa.

Asi que aquí estoy, una vez mas, de pie delante de mi armario, tratando de decidir que traje debería usar ahora.

* * *

Ohhhh. Ya lo se!

-Sakura…¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- dijo mama cuando bajo de las escaleras, con mucha dificultad debo añadir. Mi traje es un poco rigido. No, borra eso. Es extremadamente rigido.

-Soy un alien!- digo con emoción. Mama se ve bastante asustada. Aunque realmente no la culpo. Me veo extraña, lo admito.

Pinte mi piel de verde, mis ojos tiene unas extraordinariamente largas pestañas con brillantes rosas pegadas en ella, mi cabello esta teñido de varios colores, estoy usando un leotardo de color rosa piel con una falda y un sujetador con brillo encima. Parece extraño, en realidad, pero es Halloween, después de todo. Nami sale de la cocina, me echa un vistazo y estalla en una risa histérica.

-Tu no eres mi hermana- se las arregla para decir en medio de su ataque.

Frunzo el ceño, le hago una mueca y salgo de casa.

Corro hacia donde se suponía que Ino y Shikamaru están esperándome. La reaccion de Shikamaru es exactamente igual a la de Nami. Ino mira horrorizada, pero no dice nada.

-Sakura…no es ese traje…

-RARO?- la interrumpi. No quiero oir mas acerca de cuanto me levanta este brassier. Ya me siento cohibida.

-Eh….si! Raro- dice riendo nerviosamente. –Oye, ¿te importa si Shika y yo nos vamos por un tiempo? Solo será un rato.

Me encojo de hombros. –adelante-

-Cool, nos vemos en la cena. Todo como siempre no? –Ino me pregunta

Asiento con la cabeza.

Se van con un saludo (Shikamaru) y una brazo y un beso en la mejilla (Ino)

Suspiro. Estoy ridícula. Ya entiendo porque mis amigos me han abandonado. Les avergüenzo. Me dirijo a casa cuando oigo una voz detrás de mi.

-Oye nena, eres un alien? Porque has abducido mi corazón!

-Cierra el pico comadreja-murmuro peligrosamente antes de irme a casa.

* * *

-Asi que…de que vas esta vez? De Shikamaru?- Nami pregunta mientras camino por las escaleras.

-Me rindo de estos estúpidos disfraces-murmuro. Estoy usando una sudadera con capucha de color rojo liso, un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y zapatillas rojas. Mi auriculares del iPod están enchufados y "Bad Day" esta sonando.

-Mmm. Ya era hora- dice Nami. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me voy. Pienso en ir al centro comercial. Se que Ino y Shikamaru están ahí. Nunca van a otro lugar para estas fechas. Ino es una adicta a las compras.

Decido no ir y me quedo vagando por las calles. Miro a los niños comparando cuan llena esta su bolsa de caramelos y que tan impresionantes son sus trajes. Me siento celos. Por que tenemos que crecer tan rápido?

Cuando no puedo caminar mas. me siento en un banco bajo un árbol y empiezo a comer una de las pocas piezas de chocolate que había adquirido.

-Sakura?

Levanto la vista hacia la voz familiar. En un dia normal me hubiera desmayado. Pero hoy, solo murmuro un hola e ignoro a Sasuke mientras se encuentra a tan solo dos metros de mi.

-Estas bien Sakura?- se sienta a mi laso y según normativa, los latido de mi corazón se vuelven mas rápido, aunque yo no estoy tan conmocionada por el hecho de que esta sentado a mi lado.

Me encojo de hombros. –Si

-Que paso con tus trajes?

-Que trajes?

-Te has cambiado por diferentes trajes hace unos momentos, no es asi?

Me había visto. Oh, Dios, que vergüenza. Siento el calor que sube por mi cuello, pero conseguí serenarme.

-Estaba actuando por impulso, pero es un poco extraño ya que tengo diecisiete, como sea.-

-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, verdad?

Lo miro. Me esta mirando intensamente. Tan intenso de echo, que no puedo evitar dejar escapar todo.

-…entonces ellos se decidieron de mi y el mismo tipo de echo se apareció y utilizo otra frase para ligar conmigo.

-No!

-Si. Odio mi vida. Mis amigos se avergüenzan de estar alrededor mio y algún idiota esta tirándome piropos y me irrita.

Hubo un silencio y murmuro. –Lo siento

-Hm?- me volvi hacia el. –Lo sientes por que? Tu no hiciste nada

-No, en realidad, umm..

-Qué?

Lo miro encogerse. Sasuke esta avergonzado. Por que demonios Sasuke esta avergonzado?

-Sasuke?

-Bueno, en realidad era yo.- dice mientras se pone colorado.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

-Qué?

-Ese tipo, era yo

-Pe..pero por qué?

-No lo entiendes?

-No

-Vamos, no eres tan despistada, no me digas que no lo entiendes

Le doy una mirada de confusión (que es genuina, okay)

Suspira en desesperación, luego me agarra de los hombros y me besa.

Me quedo en shock. Mis ojos están abiertos salvajemente y me quedo completamente rigida. Su boca trabaja expertamente sobre la mia, y siento mi cerebro proesando que demonios esta sucediendo antes de envolver mis brazos a su cuellos y devolverle el beso.

Cuando se separa, estamos los dos respirando agitadamente.

-Hey-murmura –Si digo que tienes un lindo cuerpo, te lo tomarias a mal?

Le doy un golpesito en la cabeza y sonríe vilmente.-Lo siento, lo siento. Mala mia.

Me rio con burla y me acerco mas a el, le susurro en el odio –me prestas un poco de dinero? Quiero llamar a mi mama y decirle que encontré a mi alma gemela

Sonríe irónicamente y sin dudar, me vuelve a besar.

* * *

-Lo estabas

-No lo estaba

-Estabas besando a Sasuke Uchiha

-Como puedes decir eso?

-Los vimos, incluso tome una foto

-INO!

* * *

**Un fic de Halloween con 7 meses de anticipación :3 seguire trabajando!**

**Deserve a review?**


End file.
